Terminology
A *Alai - A nomad of the Yocc Clan and one of the protagonists of the story B *Blon - A mid-sized farm town in the Gelf Pastures on the continent of Uyon C *Catr - Creatures with humanoid top halves and animalesque bottom halves *Cyio - A child with mysterious powers and one of the protagonists of the story D *Dran - An extinct creature with differing descriptions E *Ebon Wastes - A swath of fiery wastelands spanning the northwestern third of the continent of Ihon *Ents - Creatures made in the image of trees held together by strong magic *Ewum Plateau - A large expanse of land spanning the eastern third of the continent of Ihon *Ezre - A Faxn and the antagonist of the story F *Faxn - Creatures that can shift between humanoid forms and the form of a large fox-like creature *Folk - Creatures with ever changing forms that cannot be seen by the naked human eye G *Gelf Pastures - An expanse of grassland spanning the southwesternmost fourth of the continent of Uyon H *Human - Mortals born with special powers dependent on their lineage and where they were born I *Iahl - Cyio's deceased father who worked as a cow herder *Ihon - The easternmost and largest of the five continents *Inge - Alai's little sister and a nomad of the Yocc Clan J *Joae - Alai's father and one of the Yocc Clan's navigators *Juhl - The realm of the Folk that can only be accessed by doors found in very specific places K L M *Magic - A supernatural energy that flows throughout the world *Mept - The only human civilisation on the continent of Ihon, located deep within the Raph Gardens *Midnight Rose - The organization Devi created to claim the great powers of the world *Mihr - Alai's mother and one of the Yocc Clan's knowledge keepers N O *Osta - Ezre's mother and the Faxn clan matriarch P *Pask Badlands - A vast desert spanning the entire middle half of the continent of Uyon Q R *Raph Gardens - An expansive jungle spanning the southwestern third of the continent of Ihon *Rath - Creatures born from fire that take physical shape through the power of magic *Ryrs Ruins - The remnants of a past civilisation spanning the northeasternmost fourth of the continent of Uyon S *Sehl Grove - The birthplace of the Faxn and Devi's homeland T *Tlys Lake - The home of the centaurians and the only source of water on the Ewum Plateau *The Destruction of Ryrs - The tale of the downfall of Ryrs U *Usie - Cyio's deceased mother who worked as a butcher *Uyon - The westernmost and third largest of the five continents V W X *Xuga - Ezre's father and the Faxn clan patriarch *Xunk - A large city in the Gelf Pastures and the largest on the continent of Uyon *Xyvr - A legendary dran of old said to have ruled over all of the lands Y *Yocc Clan - A nomadic clan in the Pask Badlands Z Category:Setting Category:Terminology